sneak a peek
by xxxtristanx0x0x
Summary: neji spies on his cousin hinata while showering


neji fell into the habit of masturbating whenever he had the chance. It was something that he could do without even thinking about it. He loves watching sexy babes and ever since he was invited to spend time with good relatives of his parent's he learnt how to do it well. It became second nature to him…

Some things are not easy for guys or gals, but with neji , well he could roll his meat in his hand and wank without anyone knowing what the hell he was doing. His horny fantasies began when he was just 19. Staying with the relatives of his parents meant that he was given a fairly easy run of their home. He could stay out late if he wanted to, watch his favourite shows on TV or better still without anyone knowing he was able to prey on their daughter, hinata.

hinata was a hot little number. She was 18 years of age and gorgeous. Her violet hair hung down over her shoulders highlighting her cleavage that she loved to show off whenever she could. She knew she was beautiful, but the best thing neji loved about her, was her sweet little panties…

Her panties were the best. Most of them were lacy and he especially loved the white thongs that left nothing to the imagination when she wore them. His favourite spot for viewing hinata was through the keyhole in the bathroom door.

You see they shared a bathroom and they both had access to it from their bedrooms. When one went in they would lock the door so that there were no accidents if one walking in on the other. The only thing was, neji knew when hinata was in there because she would slip the latch across because the kind hearted person she was, she gave nejo her key as his had disappeared…

Little did she know that he had hidden his key so that he could ensure he was set to perve whenever he had the chance... He automatically would position himself so he could see through the keyhole. A voyeur in disguise ready to masturbate as his love for panties captures his swollen cock.

hinata would spend ages in the bathroom. He loved it when she would take forever getting changed and showering before checking out all of her anatomy to make sure everything was in the right spot. He watched her play with her nipples until they were huge. She would tweak them until it was visible that it was turning her on.

Slowly she pulled on her panties. The lacy ones were the best. hinata would face away from him with her pussy and ass in direct view and would pull them up until the band was in place. She would adjust the thong so it sat nicely against her swollen slit.

Many a time he almost dropped his load when that vision was before him, but he always held on for as long as he could.

He loved watching her… occasionally she would stand admiring herself in the mirror dressed only in her bra and panties. hinata would continually be touching herself; it was like she was almost as horny with looking at her gorgeous body in panties as much as he was. neji would watch as she ran her fingers down over her bra, tracing a path to the band of her panties.

hinata would rub her pussy through the lacy material, until the fabric was dripping in hot pussy juice. By then he his cock was hard and throbbing and he'd have to beat his meat as she played with her swollen pussy. With nowhere else to sit, she would position herself on the toilet, which faced directly at him.

He had the best view in town as she rubbed her pussy through her panties. It was like she was teasing him; especially when she looked right at the door leading to his bedroom and slipped her fingers under the material into her burning treasure continually teasing him with her seductive eyes.

hinata really went to town on her clit. She finger banged it like there was no tomorrow until she finally had a screamer. Her body twitched right before neji's eyes from the intensity of her wild orgasm and it was enough to send him over the top too. His cock throbbed once more as he dropped his load. He kept wishing he had a pair of her gorgeous panties to wipe up his creamy load of hot jizz.

He watched her as she came down from the wondrous heights of underwear pleasure. He could see her pink juicy pussy through her now see through white panties and longed to sink his cock deep inside her, but he knew that the best he could do was watch… he didn't want to spoil his love of masturbating whilst fantasising about panties.

neji felt that this time hinata knew that he was watching her. When she finished in the bathroom she looked over at the door again, but this time she slipped out of her lacy thong and held it high so he could see it quite clearly.

hinata put it to her nose and smelt her musky aroma before leaving them on top of the dirty linen basket and unlatching the door to neji's room.

neji slipped into the bathroom with his heart racing. He didn't want her to catch him taking her panties even if she did know what he was up to. By now he had 2 pairs of her lovely lacy panties and he was eager to wrap one around his cock while he held the other under his nose so he could smell her pussy as he jerked off.

Later that same evening, a good friend of hinata's came to visit. hinata introduced sakura to him with a huge grin on her face. She looked at him and nodded and for some reason it took him a little while to work out what that sign meant but he was about to find out.

With sakura staying over hinata soon introduced her to the bathroom and with neji in his room peering through the door he cause a glimpse of themdoing what comes naturally with horny babes.

She bent over for him, showing off her cute ass in her tight pink satin panties. Her swollen pussy was a sign that she definitely was horny. He never ever saw hinata's girlfriend nude, but when hinata joined her in the bathroom and they showed off their sweet panties to each other he wanked himself until he almost past out from the hidden pleasures that only a panty lover who masturbates would ever understand


End file.
